A Bloody Mess
by EnforcerKaleil
Summary: Darren Shan Harry Potter crossover. Prince Darren Shan hates going to school. To bad no one ask him.Year five.
1. oh what a tangled web

**Title: A Bloody Mess **

**Author: Keg369**

**Gear: UMM… crossover **

**Pairings: None at this time.**

**Warnings: blood, guts, general mayhem, and a wee bit of language **

**Author Note: my English isn't very good and I don't own Harry Potter or Darren Shan. Plot may seem unoriginal but its not you just have to wait for it to get original. Sorry.**

* * *

Darren Shan was angry.

It was truly the understatement of the year however Paris Skyle didn't care.

The young prince looked just on the cute side of hilarious, the blush covering his pale cheeks made him, the very picture of disgruntled youth. Who knew he was not going to get his way but was going to make sure everyone knew how unhappy he was about it.

He felt a warm surge of fatherly affection he was sure every other vampire, that wasn't trying to become the young half vampires lover, felt as well. He could see an affectionate smile threatening to worm it way on to Larten's face.

The most hilarious part was the young half-vampire knew the plan made sense. Help the wizards kill their foe and the wizards in turn help the vampires.

Not in actual fighting of course such a thought was sacrilegious a best. But there were some spells and magical items that would make the vampires near unbeatable.

Unfortunately or fortunately it had long been forbidden for anyone who was a trained wizard or witch to become a vampire.

Wizards were far too illogical to be trusted with any vampire secrets. So even if a vampire did have "magical potential" They couldn't be trained truly wizards were more something to be ignored than anything.

But when certain wizards form both sides of their war started trying to find the "King of the Vampires."

The council had come up with a wonderful plan; they couldn't help the snake twit. He would surely turn on them as he had on allies in the past.

So that left Albus Dumbledore and his rag tag little army. Which brought him to Prince Darren Shan. Who was looking oh so much like a 16-year-old, who in reality was pushing thirty?

"My lords…" Darren began then scrunched his face up having no argument this plan was for the good of the vampires.

"Yes Darren?" Paris Skyle couldn't help the half laugh that came along with Darren's name.

Darren rolled his eyes then sighed, " When do I leave."

"Tonight."

The young prince bowed low then turned walking out of the room. His black cape trailing behind him, "Oh and Darren." He stopped shoulders tensing as if he were about to be struck.

"Congratulations on being accepted to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

* * *


	2. we weave

**Title: A Bloody Mess **

**Author: Keg369**

**Gear: crossover **

**Pairings: None at this time.**

**Warnings: blood, guts, general mayhem, and a wee bit of language **

**Author Note: my English isn't very good and I don't own Harry Potter or Darren Shan. Plot may seem unoriginal but its not you just have to wait for it to get original. Sorry.**

**

* * *

**

Remus Lupin sighed as he stood out in the middle of the forbidden forest Hagrid was almost bouncing up in down in excitement on his left.

Where, as to his right… Snape was acting like a prick.

Not that Remus didn't feel like acting like prick as well after all the whole situation was just bad waiting out in the open like this… he really didn't want to get eaten by anything. He hoped the child arrived soon.

He still couldn't believe they were picking up the half human prince of the vampires. The king was giving the child to the Order as a jester of good will that the vampires would not betray them.

Remus couldn't believe they had even submitted to a treaty much less send them their prince. He still didn't see how Albus had worked it out.

"When is that damned brat going to get here?" Snape's long hiss was not helping Remus's growing headache. Why did it always seem like the man had P.M.S. or something. Remus turned to tell him to be patient. Only to find a long delicate dagger at Snape's throat.

"You will not insult My Lord again human. I will not hastate to show you your insides"

Remus's eyes trailed along the blade to find a tall pale man in red. His dark hair added to his paleness he was attractive but not 'good looking' the long scar long his check marred any chance at classical good looks. His eyes reflected in the moonlight Remus inhaled not believing he hadn't smelled him earlier.

Blood… a growl issued low in his throat without his permission.

Even though it made it only half way up this throat the stranger who could only be a vampire looked directly at Remus. An gave a growl of his own "If you would like to die wolf come over…"

"Larten." The voice was strong but young Remus looked behind the vampire to see a shorter shape come forward out of the shadows.

Eyes reflecting in light, as the figure came closer Remus realized he was warring a black hooded cloak. It was unnerving to just see the reflecting eyes Remus wondered if the prince was disfigured to hide his face so.

The vampire now named Larten removed his dagger form Snape's neck and walked backward to stand beside the shorter figure.

Then bit out in a voice filled with malice "The password is 'Titanic.' You will now take us to that _school_." You could cut threw the sarcasm on the word school with a knife. "What do you mean 'us'? We only agreed to the boy."

Remus fought the urge to growl at Snape. Wishing only Hagrid and himself had come to get the boy. The hooded person was more than likely the prince, that would make the vampire his guard, and no guard worth anything would leave their charge in the hands of complete strangers.

Remus studied the guard once more wondering if the red suit and cape was perhaps his uniform. He looked calm, composed, and unmovable.

The prince shifted slightly as the vampire stepped in front of him.

"My lord is not going any ware without me human."

Remus sighed this would go no were. "Gentlemen." Both turned the vampire meeting his eyes when he had there full attention he continued, "We linger here to long the forbidden forest is not the place to be caught unaware."

Hagrid moved up to stand beside him. Remus reddened he had almost forgotten the giant was there as impossible as that sounded.

"He's right gent's lets get to Dumbledore he'll settle this mix up." The vampire-nodded once then the knife was gone as if was never there.

"Lead the way half-giant." Hagrid's face reddened but hearing no insult in the sentence nodded once and began his way back to Hogwarts.

* * *

AN:please review 


	3. when first

**Title: A Bloody Mess **

**Author: Keg369**

**Gear: crossover **

**Pairings: None at this time.**

**Warnings: blood, guts, general mayhem, and a wee bit of language **

**Author Note: my English isn't very good and I don't own Harry Potter or Darren Shan. Plot may seem unoriginal but its not you just have to wait for it to get original. Sorry.**

* * *

The hairs on the back of Remus's neck refused to go down. 

The vampire had insisted they lead the way.

He looked back at the hooded prince who had not said a word sense he had called his guard off maybe he was shy. But some thing about the idea of a vampire being shy didn't seem right.

Remus vaguely wonderd if the prince knew he was a werewolf the guard had called him 'wolf' but...

"You are a werewolf." Remus just about jumped out of his skin _'could he read minds?_' the prince had spoken so suddenly he wasn't sure how to respond.

"Tell me do you go insane often?" Remus stared at the glowing red eyes of the vampire prince. His tone of voice when he ask the question had been a disturbingly casual curiosity mixed with something else. Something laced with venom.

Remus stood strait his back going rigid "No I take a potion…"

"Pity." He stared at the prince 'pity' what did he mean by that.

He looked to the guard who was looking strait forward as if he hadn't heard a thing. Remus wasn't sure how to respond to the boy, he would soon be teaching.

If it were any other student he would have immediately inquired as to the nature of the statement. But this was a very important political figure.

Albus had said the king of vampires gave specific orders that the prince was to be taught as if he were a regular student.

What a bloody mess this was going to be he would never be a regular student. No one was regular when their title was Prince of all Vampires.

"What do you mean by that? Your Highness." Remus added your highness just to be on the safe side. He'd have to ask Albus later how to address the boy.

This time the guard, 'Larten' he reminded himself, did react. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the vampire stiffen.

If the boy was offend at being questioned his response gave no indication.

" I have a… lets call it a annoyance of half wolves in general. I just prefer they don't exist."

Remus must have looked somewhat uneasy because the prince continued

"Its nothing personal. I will not make any move kill one of our allies. You have nothing to fear form me yet."

Remus wasn't sure how to feel, he was use to being hated it went with being a werewolf.

But this boy was so causal about it like he was talking about a move in chess he didn't like. Hatred was one thing but this he didn't know how to deal with.

"What do you do here wolf?" Remus's head wiped around to look at Larten there was a strange look in his eyes as if the conversion was treading to close to a place the vampire didn't want it to go.

Remus found himself feeling somewhat grateful.

"I was the Defense Against Dark Arts Professor. But Dumbledore ask me back to privately tutor your prince"

He sensed Snape sneer in front of him. He was still fuming about being surprised earlier.

"And you half giant?"

Hagrid jumped in surprise it took a moment to collect himself "m Care o' magical creatures." Remus expected the vampire to ask Snape what he did as well.

But he pointedly ignored the potions master and Snape in turn ignored the Vampire it was only because of his long exposure to Snape he knew the man was annoyed at all.

"How many humans will be teaching at the school?"

Remus looked back to the prince

"I'm not sure. Sense you're so far behind you will be privately tutored and you will attend very few if any regular classes. My self, Professor Snape, and Professor McGonagall will be teaching you. So two that I know for sure but some others may …"

"Your expiation has unnecessary information. I simply ask how many teachers at the school are human." Remus blush he felt as if he were a child being reprimanded. But the prince's tone had not been harsh.

"I wish to know the student population as well. And I if I shall interact with them often. I know that they are all human the old basterd at lest told me that much."

"My Lord!" Larten was giving the prince a sturn look.

"Yes Larten?" the tone was so sarcastically innocent Remus had to bite down a chuckle

" Do not disrespect your King infront of our new alies. Have you forgotten I have been given permission to punish you."

The silence that fallowed gave Remus the ingication that the situation of the prince getting punished was not normal.

It was like when to dogs were about to rip out each others throats.

The Prince snorted but did nothing else.

Remus's wolf instincts surprisingly decided to rear up and tell him the boy was pouting.

Larten stared straight a head once more glaring a hole in the back of Snape's head.

The Prince ask no more questions the selince streched on and Remus was left to conclude that vampires were weird.


	4. we practice

**Title: A Bloody Mess **

**Author: Keg369**

**Gear: crossover **

**Pairings: None at this time.**

**Warnings: blood, guts, general mayhem, and a wee bit of language **

**Author Note: my English isn't very good and I don't own Harry Potter or Darren Shan. Plot may seem unoriginal but its not you just have to wait for it to get original. Sorry.**

* * *

Larten glanced over at his young Apprentice/son with amusement.

If he had remained human, Larten supposed, Darren would have made a fine actor.

Of course he and Darren had discussed how they would act the entire way to the wizard school. And Darren was nothing if not quick.

He glared at the back of the greasy haired humans head.

The man had tried to break into his mind and Darren's. He had simply placed a block up Darren however… Larten wagered the human would have a migraine for several days.

Darren had always been rather private after all.

He wasn't sure how Darren would react to long-term interaction with the werewolf he had explained the differences between the wolf man and werewolves but… after what happened to his friend.

He hoped Darren didn't have any memories of the boy's throat getting ripped out.

Darren was rather queer though he did after all love pure blood wolves they in turn loved him at vampire mountain he was seldom seen without at lest two by his side. It had even earned him the nick name 'the wolf prince.'

A large castle came into sight as the exited the large forest. The school was mildly impressive he had after all been alive for a very long time.

And seen far to many fantastic things to be taken aback by this castle why even the hall of Osca Velm which was just sleeping quarters…

"_Not as impressive as home huh_?" Larten smiled at his gifted student it took many vampires over fifty years to talk telepathically Darren was proficient in it in just ten.

"_**No it is not and when did you start referring to Vampire Mountain as home?"**_

"_The moment we left." _

Larten smiled at the honesty. Larten knew Darren would make a wonderful vampire from the first moment he tasted his blood no matter how much he resisted in the beginning.

They stepped inside the large castle and quickly made their way up to the headmaster's office truth be told all the magic in the air made him antsy. That and what would happen when Darren removed his hood.

Of all the problems Larten had thought of when he'd take on an apprentice… he fought the urge to sigh he knew there would be trouble. Despite the fact Darren's face still held a few scars the boy was to put it bluntly pretty.

Larten had woken one day to be alerted by his former master Seba that several vampires had fallen apparently fallen in 'love' with his young charge.

It was most irritating to have to keep watch at all times to make sure his apprentice/son was not getting molested by vampires that wished to 'show him the ropes.'

The saddest part was vampires didn't really prize looks so much as being an honorable vampire with a compatible personality.

Good looks after all were easily ruined unfortunately Darren was an impeccable vampire and had if unwillingly a great personality.

Which left Larten acting like mother hen for eighty percent of the time. Larten knew it would be ten times worse in the cesspool of humans that was called a school.

Stupid human's distracted by beauty when there were far more important things in life.

Larten just hoped it wouldn't be too bad humans after could get in the way rather quickly. Maybe he could just threaten to kill them.

"_What are you thinking of? Too so suddenly become tense." _Larten glanced at Darren

"_**I was just thinking of what I'll have to do to keep the adoring fans, you will undoubtedly attract,** **from getting in our way**" _Darren sighed out loud in annoyance the werewolf turned his head back to look at Darren.

The werewolf seemed to be rather quick of mind but his body did not give any indication he was a fighter…the human walked like one but it was impossible to gage his skill.

Larten found himself liking the half giant somewhat even if he hadn't spoken to him much. Larten had met a few giants over the years and found their company interesting. Perhaps he would ask the large man to have tea with him once they got settled in.

Despite what the human Snape had said there was no way Darren was going to stay at this place alone. After several letters of correspondence between the council, pretending to be one king, and the Wizard Dumbledore.

They had arranged that Darren would come to Hogwarts they brought Dumbledore to specified location to sigh the treaty Mika Ver Leth had been chosen to play the part of king because he most resembled Darren.

He chuckled in remembrance of the horrified looks on both their faces Darren had soon gotten over his shock and had taken to calling Mika 'dear old dad' much to the older vampires annoyance and everyone else's amusement.

They didn't really look like each other they just had the same coloring black hair with red tint that was coincidently the same length just barely brushing the shoulders, cool black eyes, pale skin.

Mika's face however held none of Darren's aristocratic beauty and that could be explained by the simple statement 'he looks like his mother' in reality Darren looked almost identical to his mother he had none of his fathers looks at all at all.

Dumbledore had agreed to a guard it was only reason the council was sending Darren.

They may want the spells he could learn but they would never send him somewhere he was lest not half way safe he was a son in their eyes just as much as Darren was in his.

He renewed his glare at the back of the human's head he would not leave Darren alone he would die first.


	5. to deceive

**Title: A Bloody Mess **

**Author: Keg369**

**Gear: crossover **

**Pairings: None at this time.**

**Warnings: blood, guts, general mayhem, and a wee bit of language **

**Author Note: my English isn't very good and I don't own Harry Potter or Darren Shan. Plot may seem unoriginal but its not. you just have to wait for it to get original. Sorry.**

* * *

'_I hate my life yes do. I hate my life how bout you!'_ Darren mentally sighed there was little use complaining besides it might be kind of fun.

Fun… yah there was no way in hell.

But he was going to do his job and do it well even if it killed him.

He glanced at the moving paintings and looked away before he had the chance to make a fool of himself by gasping or something equally embarrassing.

Darren hated pretending no mater how good Mr. Crepsley said he was at it.

He was supposed to learn magic and at the same time keep up the stereotypical vampire persona.

He had to act cool, diviner, and make like he wanted to jump anything remotely attractive. '_Fun_' he gave a low growl of frustration that the werewolf most certainly heard if the tensing of his back was any indication.

It felt so wrong to play up stereotypes but Mr. Crepsley had explained, "If they keep thinking what they think they know then they'll never know what we know." Whatever. He didn't care he would just do as he was told like the good little half vampire he was.

He would act like a snob, learn all he could and get out.

He glared at a moving suit of armor not that it did much good of course no one could see that he was glaring.

"Here we are." The large dragon in front of them looked at them with an almost wary look on his stone face.

Darren glanced at the werewolf who had started to blush.

"Twinkie." The dragon slowly stared to rotate giving them a nice view of a stairwell.

"**_Well that's quite odd."_ **

Darren glanced over at Mr. Crepsley " _What the password being Twinkie? I think it's more witty than odd. I never would have guessed it."_

"_**I suppose maybe it's an omen." **_

"_An omen? How the hell can 'Twinkie' be an omen?" _

Mr. Crepsley chuckled out loud "**_They always end fast."_**

If not for the act Darren would have thrown his hands in the air in exasperation.

"_Oh gods of vampires why can't I have gotten a normal master? A master that doesn't make lame Twinkie jokes preferably one that doesn't snore. "_

"_**Love you too pretty boy."**_

During their conversation the half giant had disappeared somewhere an amazing feet for some his size.

The werewolf and the greasy man were staring at them.

The greasy man opened his mouth to speak but Darren ignored him ghosting up the stairs, Mr. Crepsley a breath behind him.

The room they came to was somewhere between an office and a spoiled child's playroom.

The elderly man who could only be Dumbledore was standing there to greet them

Dumbledore gave a bow, "Your highness."

Darren gave a bow of his own, "Professor."

Dumbledore smiled, "Would you and your companion like a seat?"

He gestured to two victorian chairs that Darren was sure hadn't been there when they had walked into the room.

Darren quickly took the one on the left Mr. Crepsley moving to stand behind him. The chair that went untaken disappeared into thin air.

It was only then that the werewolf and greasy man entered the room. They went to stand beside Dumbledore's desk one on each side.

They looked vaguely like guards but Darren suspected they were just trying to get as far away from each other as possible.

"Your highness…" Darren placed his full attention on the aged wizard in front of him "Would you like a lemon drop?"

Darren twitched and some how managed a sturdy, "No thank you. Professor"

"Well now your highness lets get down to business. But there no need to be shy you can certainly trust your face to your soon to be teachers."

"_Well that was quick."_

"**_I know. Just do as they ask for now the sooner we get everything straitened out the sooner we can leave."_**

Darren pulled his hood down reveling his pale scared face and long hair. The werewolf inhaled sharply, the greasy mans eyes widened, and Dumbledore got a twinkle in his eye Darren found mildly disturbing.

Some rebellious hair fell over his shoulder as he swung his left leg over his right and leaned back making his black Armani suit clearly visible. He put his hands in his lap and waited for things to get started.

"Now your highness I'm sure you feel better." _'Not if you're a pedophile!' _"I'd like to welcome you to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Darren nodded politely as the wizard continued. " I'm sure we'd all like to know a bit about you and you about us so…" the door burst open in came an older woman in green who's hair was in a tight bun that was coming undone a bit. She looked embarrassed. "Minerva your just in time." The woman rained in her dignity and walked, strait backed, to stand beside the werewolf. She looked at Darren and Mr. Crepsley a foreboding expression her eyes lingering on Darren's face.

"I apologize for being late. I was detained." She gave Dumbledore a meaning full look and he gave a slight nod.

Darren narrowed his eyes but said nothing he and Mr. Crepsley would talk about it later.

"Your highness I am Albus Dumbledore. I would tell you my titles if I thought you cared. The professors on my sides from left to right are Severus Snape" the man gave a stiff nod "Remus Lupin." The werewolf gave him an uneasy half smile "and last but certainly not least Minerva McGonagall." The woman gave a nod of her own.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance I am Prince Darren and the gentleman behind me is Master Larten Crepsley."

'**_Wow you used a word with three syllables try to sound smart are we?"_**

"_Shut up you old bat.'_

Dumbledore was still smiling at him and Darren made a mental note to never be alone with him. "Its just Darren then? No last name. Your father gave only a first name as well."

"**_Look uncomfortable then tell them your last name."_**

Darren shifted in his chair and made as if he had a bad taste in his mouth, "I may be called Darren Shan it would be more appropriate a suppose since this is a human school."

Darren wished the old man would stop looking so happy it was freaking him out badly.

"And must say you don't favor your father in looks just the hair and eyes. In fact you look rather… "

"Elegant…" Darren arched an eyebrow staring at the female teacher who had become a very interesting shade of pink. "**_And we have victim number one!"_**

Darren gave her a smile and she turned redder in embarrassment.

"Elegant. Humph more like too pretty to be of any use to anyone."

Darren fixed an icy glare on Snape odd that the teacher would try to antagonize him.

"I resemble the one who gave birth to me or so I'm told… as for being 'pretty' it's not as if my father had sex with her for her brains. And I assure you I am far from useless. I know more than you could imagine." He added a low purr to his voice making it sound as sexual as possible, "I could teach you if you like." He made his gaze hot and Snape just about fell over red staining his pale cheeks. "**_And there's victim number two."_** Darren smiled at the mental laughter coming from Mr. Crepsley.

Snape recovered but before he could open his mouth Dumbledore was talking,

"Well your highness. Do to your fathers instructions we will treat you as the other students I trust referring to you as Mr. Shan or Darren will be fine."

Darren blinked at the old man did Dumbledore just totally miss him making advances toward one of his staff?

Darren shrugged then bit out carelessly, "Whatever his lord wishes."

Dumbledore nodded, "Your father was unclear as to if you can go out in the daylight or not."

"I can tolerate weak sunlight for about six or seven hours before it starts to effect me. however anything over twelve will supposedly kill me but that has never been tested."

"Excellent my hope is for you to make friends here Darren. You will be privately tutored, as I'm sure you were told so you wont see the other students in class. But we'd all like for you to socialize get to know people your age…" he stopped Darren couldn't help the horrified look that crossed his face. That would be far to much exposure. He quickly fixed his expression, had to keep up the act.

"Is that a problem Darren?" Dumbledore's eyes had became calculating

"No of course not. But with all due respect I came here to learn not make friends. In any case I don't think children would be open to being friends with someone who considers them food." Dumbledore chuckled

"I think you may be surprised. The students have shown tolerance to many that would be considered…"

"I don't think you understand," He interrupted "their food."

All the teachers stared at him Dumbledore's eyes hardened " The king gave me his word you and your guard would not harm my students or faculty."

"I never said I would. I am stating the line between your students and myself. One I have tried to cross before with disastrous results."

He sent all four teachers mental pictures of the times he'd socialized with humans. The first boy was large but about only about ten years old. His lower legs were bent awkwardly the skin around the shins were torn open. The bones sticking out red blood dripping down his legs. The second picture a broken boy of eight with sandy blond hair and big blue eyes his stomach torn open with no insides, as they had been eaten. Snape had narrowed his eyes but otherwise looked unaffected. The werewolf and the lady both looked sick.

Darren hated sharing things so close to his heart with complete strangers but they wouldn't press the mater if he thought he didn't want to get near humans.

Dumbledore was giving him a thoughtful look.

"The first boy's name was Danny if I recall correctly. He and his friends ask me to play a game. He cheated it was an accident the blow I gave him wouldn't have injured a vampire. The second boy was my friend who got in the way of something that should have gotten me." Darren couldn't stop his eyes from lingering on the werewolf. "Let me tell you what my father told me. 'We are stronger than humans, faster, and tougher. In accordance we have much more powerful enemies. If you play with humans they will get hurt or die and it will be your fault.' So do not presume to tell me my father's wishes on the subject of harming your students. I will stay way from them I will not touch them that is the only way I cannot harm them"

Dumbledore's eyes were sharp staring at Darren

" Well since you have such strong feelings on the subject. I cannot force you to make friends. However I don't think total segregation is the correct way to go if you are careful. How old were you when these… accidents occurred?"

"Nine." Darren tried to look imposing as possible.

"Well you see Darren you undoubtedly have more control now than you did when you were nine. And you're other young friend… I assure you that you have no enemies here."

Darren snorted," An enemy is anyone who's going to get you killed, no mater which side he's on."

Dumbledore's eyebrows went up then he smiled, " I'm sure Master Crepsley can handle anything of that sort the King spoke very fondly of him." He looked past Darren undoubtedly locking eyes with Mr. Crepsley speaking directly to him. "Did you really deliver him?"

Darren sent a sharp mental spike to Dumbledore who to his surprise blocked it.

Dumbledore sat back seeming contemplate Darren.

When he opened his mouth his voice was clipped and professional, "I had hoped this would go better. Lets start over and get back on track Mr. Shan. Professor Lupin with Professor Snape and McGonagall will tutor you nightly. Your schedule will very as Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall teach regular classes. However you must be sorted into one of the houses Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin. The King said you also require regular food?" Darren gave a stiff nod "Then you can attend supper in the great hall with the other students. Supper starts at seven you will be sorted into your house tomorrow at that time."

Darren was about to object but before he could open his mouth Mr. Crepsley interrupted "**_Don't be too demanding you have to work with them some besides we need to eat."_**

"That will be fine."

Dumbledore's manner loosened once more, "Excellent I'm sure you have had a trying day Mr. Shan. So unless you have any questions, I'll have Hagrid show you to your rooms. I hope you'll like our dungeons."

"_Ever feel like your getting kicked out?_ "

"**_Dumbledore's game plan has been shot all to hell. He wants you to make friends, to get attached. Not as easy to abandon them that way. And you hitting on that human through them threw a loupe they're not sure they can expose you to they're children. They have to come up with a new plan now. Ask about our other food source and then say we have no more questions in a pompous manner. I want to make sure our room is secure before the sun comes up. "_**

"What of blood professor?"

All the teachers except for Dumbledore looked uneasy and his response was almost cheerful, "Some the faculty have volunteered to donate blood once a weak."

Darren nodded "That will be all I suppose. When I have more questions Larten will contact you. I will now get settled before dawn."

Dumbledore and Darren stood up at the same time.

He waited a few moments for Dumbledore to bow first before arching an eyebrow and Dumbledore got that damn twinkle back.

"Oh yes." he bowed "Good day your highness sleep well." Darren nodded before turning on his heal heading towards the door.

"_Thank the gods that's over." _

"**_Don't be so sur…"_**

"Didn't your mother teach you respect boy!" Darren halted and slowly turned around staring the man Snape in the eye.

He gave a slow grin showing off canines that were just a little bit too sharp.

"Pardon did you say something about my mother?"

"Severus!" Dumbledore eyes were no longer twinkling they were hard as rocks glaring at his subordinate.

"You said he was to be treated as the other students Albus. I demand he be given at lest detention for his blatant disrespect."

"I am not a student yet that starts tomorrow so you have no authority over me yet…Snape was it?" Darren slowly walked forward. Snape took a step back his wand was in hand. "If you wish to spend time with me alone all you have to do is ask. No need to make excuses." He purred just as he had done before and Snape just kept getting redder and redder.

Darren would have walked all the way over if not for the hand that was suddenly on his shoulder.

He looked back at Mr. Crepsley who had fixed his face in a tight frown.

"My Lord your father commanded no indiscretions."

Darren pretended to look insulted ripping his arm away. "You do not need to inform me." He turned back to Dumbledore nodding "I am taking my leave." Dumbledore gave a slight bow and actually looked shaken.

Darren gave himself a mental pat on the back as he turned around.

"_And Snape, if you ever speak of the one who gave birth to me again. I'll wait until we are no longer allies then I will cut your heart out and eat it. I will not forget I have a very good memory_." He chucked darkly at his mental note then disappeared down the dark stairwell.


	6. Knowledge is power

**Title: A Bloody Mess **

**Author: Keg369**

**Gear: crossover **

**Pairings: None at this time.**

**Warnings: blood, guts, general mayhem, and a wee bit of language **

**Author Note: my English isn't very good and I don't own Harry Potter or Darren Shan. Plot may seem unoriginal but its not. you just have to wait for it to get original. Sorry.**

* * *

Remus couldn't believe the Prince he was just shocking.

Elegant was the perfect word to describe him. In every move he made he was elegant.

'_An elegant torn prince.'_ he thought of the scars along the prince's neck and face.

Their were about five on his face; one split his lower lip on the right side traveling all the way down to his chin, one went horizontal across his left cheek going back into his hair, but the one that had the most impact on Remus was a smaller scar that started at his right eye that looked as if it were the trail of a tear.

In truth he had very nearly forgot himself and reached forward to try and wipe it away, his wolf instincts telling him to rub up against the Prince to offer comfort to him.

Remus had never fancied himself a homosexual he had experimented when he was younger of course. But the wolf inside him overwhelmingly preferred females after all males couldn't produce pups and all the males he'd messed around with wanted to dominate him something no wolf likes.

But there was something about the Prince that made you forget yourself he just didn't seam like a child.

In reality he was no better looking than Draco Malfoy whom Remus most certainly wasn't attracted to.

Remus unconsciously rubbed one of the larger scars on his arm. His sleeve was thick but he could still feel the raised skin.

He felt an unexpected camaraderie with the Prince. Remus after all knew what it was like to have scars.

He wondered vaguely how scarred the rest of the prince's body was even the prince's hands had been scarred.

He doubted it was even an attraction he was feeling towards the prince he just couldn't think of the right word for it. It wasn't necessarily sexual more towards infatuation really.

Despite the prince's hostility the wolf had already dubbed him part of the pack something that took years with some people.

"There's no way we can allow him near the other children Albus!"

Remus spoke with out meaning to snarling at Snape, "Quite mutt!" The three humans looked at him in surprise he never raised his voice.

He franticly beat the wolf inside him down giving them an uneasy smile.

"What did you say to me?" Snape was glaring but Remus could careless speaking only to Albus.

"Albus. I don't see any reason he should not be aloud near the others."

"Any reason! That… That… Boy! Was making sexual advances toward me!"

Remus snorted, "Only after you insulted him. He wished to humiliate you that's all. I smelled no arousal when he was talking to you don't flatter yourself Snape." Snape was turning a pink then his gaze turned deadly.

"You sound a bit jealous Lupin. Maybe you want him around for other reasons. All that alone time."

Remus snarled at Snape fighting down the urge to rip his throat out, "Just what are you implying!"

Snape shrugged carelessly " Nothing just you and Black seemed rather close back in the day and the boy does favor him slightly." Remus blinked at Snape in horror the Prince looked nothing like Sirius. He turned red when he realized it was not Sirius that flashed before his eyes at the implication. But another Black one that had pink hair most of the time.

"We where friends Snape that's all! And you honestly think I would go after a sixteen-year-old that's going to be my student! Are you absolutely insane! Oh wait yes you are all that time with the Dark Lord rubbing off I see."

He finished the sentence feeling rather guilty Sirius had been one of the ones he had experimented with. It was one very embarrassing drunken night.

They hadn't been able to look at each other for weeks after. And he honestly didn't know what he felt towards the prince.

"What's wrong with you two? Did I dream your graduation? " Minerva was staring at both of them with definite disappointment.

" I must agree Professors you both are acting out of character." Remus turned his head to Albus's calculating gaze. To his surprise he saw no disappointment just calculation.

Albus leaned back in his large chair looking rather amused.

"If you two are done throwing accusations at each other we must discuss the prince. We will go on as we planed. However he will never be left alone with anyone student or faculty. We will not encourage him to make friends he made it very clear his wishes on the subject and perhaps it would be best as he is leaving as soon as possible. He seems to give respect only when it is given to him. Do not antagonize him. If there is a punishment issue the King said to tell his guard. Same rules apply to the guard. Be extra careful around him. The King made me agree the Guard could take care of any threats. He promised the Guard would not harm any of the students or us. However…" he paused for a moment and Remus picked up his train of thought.

" Yes he is very protective of him. But if he's been with the prince since he was born that's only to be expected."

"Albus?" everyone looked at the stern woman who had been blushing up a storm not five minuets ago. " What of Umbridge?"

A confadent smile crossed Albus's old features. "Oh don't worry I've got that coverd."


	7. If there were dreams for sell

**Title: A Bloody Mess **

**Author: Keg369**

**Gear: crossover **

**Pairings: None at this time.**

**Warnings: blood, guts, general mayhem, and a wee bit of language **

**Author Note: my English isn't very good and I don't own Harry Potter or Darren Shan. Plot may seem unoriginal but its not. You just have to wait for it to get original. Sorry. **

* * *

"We weren't introduced earlier. This is Prince Darren and I am his nursemaid… I mean guard Larten Crepsley." The Half Giant's name was Rubeus Hagrid. It was right about then Darren zoned out.

Instead of fallowing a conversation he cared nothing about he focused on the hallway they were walking down.

He tried half heartedly to memorize the path they were taking but… he sniffed the air lightly human male and female.

"**_Well. Well. Well. Somebody's necking in the halls." _**

Darren took in more of their scent lust was very prevalent. They rounded the corner Hallway clear to the vampire eye. A white hired boy had his face berried in a black haired girl's neck.

"Hey! You two!" Hagrid looked down right livid. He was more than likely embarrassed he had probably wanted to make a good impression for the school.

The boy quickly removed himself from the girl looking surprised. Darren and Larten had stayed back out of human sight more out of habit than anything.

"Oh its just a _Professor_. What do you want _Professor_ can't you see we're patrolling the dungeons?" The black haired girl giggled at the boy's lie.

"_Not very smart insulting some who could break him in half_."

"**_I don't know. Maybe he's just got a really good hand."_**

Darren glanced at Mr. Crepsley puzzled,_ "Really good hand?"_

_"**Like in Poker or any other card game. This boy feels untouchable. His heart rate slowed down as soon as he saw it was Master Hagrid."**_

_"Do you think your new friend needs help? I could nock that pretty boy down a few notches for him."_

Mr. Crepsley narrowed his eyes at the scene unfolding in front of them, **_"No lets see how Master Hagrid handles this."_**

Darren shrugged, _"As you wish."_

Hagrid strolled forward confidently Darren didn't have Mr. Crepsley's hearing to tell emotions but. He could see the boy waver for a moment before a confident smirk made it way on to his face.

He narrowed his eyes reminded of Steve. He had that same smirk.

"I'm sure Professor Dumbledore will take away those Prefect badges if you two don't make yourselves gone right quick."

The boy glared and looked as if he where going to say something else but then stopped searching Hagrid face.

Then sneered out, "Of course _Professor_." The girl looked as if she where about to protest but the white hair boy pulled her along ignoring her.

"_**Boy's got good instincts he knows when to pick a fight**."_

Darren gave a nod his eyes lingering on the boys face. The smirk had not gone away it was obviously quite at home on the boy's pale face.

He was about two feet from Darren before he saw him. '_Was I really that blind as a human?_' The boy stopped dead looking surprised the black hair girl trailing behind him gasped.

He studied the blushing girl she was pretty... but something about the way her nose tipped upward off sat the fact. He dismissed her as unimportant she was at best a toy for the young man in front of him.

The boy was a little too good-looking with white blond hair cool calculating gray eyes.

The look in his eye reminded him so strongly of Steve that he had to restrain himself from growling. They looked nothing alike but…

"Perfect Draco Malfoy. What house are you from? What business do you have in the halls this late at night?" It took Darren a moment to realize Mr. Crepsley had disappeared from behind him and was standing beside his new friend. Watching the goings on as if it were an interesting play.

"Prince Darren Shan. And what I'm doing in the hall is none of your business."

The boy looked as if he'd been slapped the girl backed away as if expecting a fight to break out.

The boy snorted when he got himself together, " Prince of what? Mud. You will tell me what you are up to or…" Darren stopped listening truly not caring he causally walked towards Mr. Crepsley and Hagrid as if taking a stroll threw a graveyard.

"**_I take it back if he can't sense a predator of vampire caliber he's just stupid_."**

"_I don't know about stupid. Maybe ignorant would be a better term_."

"Hey!" the boy, Draco, unwisely put his hand on Darren's shoulder gripping it in what would have been a treating manner if Darren had been entirely human.

Darren stopped and turned his head glaring into Draco's eyes, "I hope for your sake your stopping me because you want to give me a blow job. If not. Remove your hand before you lose it." He gave Draco's hand a little nip drawing, sweet red, blood. He licked his lips leisurely as the hand was snatched away "_Yummy. Like old red wine_."

**"_I thought you might take to wizard blood. Way back before you were born I knew a few vampires that would only drink wizard blood_**_."_

"_Why? It doesn't really taste any different from regular human blood_?"

"_**It's more of a personal taste kind of thing. Has a little magic in it. Well I better get to reprimanding you**."_

"My Lord!" Darren glanced back at Mr. Crepsley trying to keep a look of indifference on his face. This act was all ready getting old.

"What is it now Larten? I was just sampling the local food." Draco was obviously distressed looking at Darren as if he had kicked a puppy.

"You know very well what! My Lord come along we have to make sure your things are in order and if your coffin has arrived." If possible Draco got paler looking very perplexed.

Hagrid spoke in a pleasant voice, "Don't worry sirs everything has arrived. But we didn't know how you wanted them arranged. I told the house elves not to mess with any of it."

Darren looked at him puzzled and before he could stop himself ask, "What's a house elf?"

Hagrid for his part looked delighted "Tiny little fellers clean and cook here at Hogwarts."

"You don't know what house elves are? You must be a muggle." The boy Draco was looking snide again apparently feeling he'd gained some ground.

"_I guess you are right he is stupid_."

Darren ignored Draco speaking directly to Hagrid, "So they are servants. We just have human servants."

"Come along My Lord we do not have all night."

Darren nodded still ignoring the boy and girl behind him as he walked down the hall. He felt strangely like he did the night he left Steve in the cemetery.

* * *

AN: so? 


	8. What would you buy?

**Title: A Bloody Mess **

**Author: Keg369**

**Gear: crossover **

**Pairings: None at this time.**

**Warnings: blood, guts, general mayhem, and a wee bit of language **

**Author's Note: I don't own Harry Potter or Darren Shan. **

* * *

Remus glanced around the great hall nervously. 

It would help if at lest one of the student body wasn't staring at him as if he had gotten away with snogging their mother or something equally horrendous.

Harry and Ron had been trying to catch his eye all evening. Hermione was curiously absent. He tried his best not to meet the two boy's eyes they seemed to look more betrayed every time he glanced at them.

As usual Remus was feeling rather torn, the wolf in him was agitated and didn't feel they were treating the pups of the pack right. But how could he explain to his instincts that secrecy was necessary to keep them safe?

It just wasn't that simple as a wolf he felt it was foolish to keep them uninformed they would grow up to be better wolves umm…. People if they knew what dangers to watch for how to fight said dangers so on and so fourth. They where just so... he didn't want to say weak.

But Albus knew better than him about these things.

As a pup Remus had recognized Albus as alpha so he fallowed him accordingly. But as he grew older into his prime the wolf inside wanted to make decisions like this on his own. Trusting Snape was a very good example he trusted him solely because Albus had said to.

When they were pups the wolf had felt very indifferent towards Snape. Now he could barely stop himself from snarling every time the man interred the room.

Perhaps it was the fact Snape for all his sliminess was 'stronger' than he was. The man was simply better at fighting than he was.

"Why is that?" a voice from deep with in himself ask.

"_Because my brain is my best skill not strength**." **_

The voice snorted at him "Don't be daft. You're thinking like a pup. You can be clever and strong at the same time. You only think all you have is your brain because that's what everyone's told you." 

"_What do you mean? No one tells me who I am."_

"Stop lying to yourself. You're like a little lap dog for that old one. He says roll over and you say how many times. Not even a good leader making you lie to the pups."

_"I'm not lying. I'm just not telling them every little thing. And you know its not that simple they'll get into trouble!"_

The voice growled back at him, "and they wont without information?"

Remus smashed the voice down inside himself not wanting to listen to it anymore.

He had other things to worry about than talking with himself.

When Albus said he had Umbridge taken care of. What he had really meant was the old toad was gone to a meeting with the Ministry of Magic and wouldn't be back for two days.

The wolf inside absolutely hated this turn of events it was just so conniving doing it like this. Like they were just putting off the unavoidable.

"Why not fight her up front? That would make more since?" 

Remus growled in frustration making poor Madam Hooch, on his right, flinch away staring at him uncertainty. He gave her an apologetic smile, which she uneasily returned. He glanced over to his left to see if he had disturbed Flitwick as well. He arched an eyebrow as the little man sipped his drink happly. Discussing some charm or another with Minvera oblivious to Remus's turmoil setting on his little pile of cushions.

Why would the voice not go away?

He pinched the bridge of his nose a small head ache coming on.

Then the whispering started it was that whispering that's somehow louder than shouting could ever be.

There was no doubt in Remus's mind what had happened to cause such a stir. The Prince had arrived.

He was dressed in a black suit like the night before a black cape trailing after him he walked in like he owned the whole school.

He bit down a chuckle as Larten stocked after the Prince looking like he was going to kill the first person who even talked to the Prince.

When the Prince was about ten feet away from the head table. He stopped looking at Albus expectantly.

Albus got up out of his chair and did an eloquent bow and the other teachers' fallowed suit. Remus somehow executed a wobbly variation of Albus's bow. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Snape nod.

Prince Darren arched an eyebrow as if to say 'wow that was pathetic.'

The Prince bowed to them then a prefect Elizabethan bow as if he'd been doing it his entire life. Then it struck Remus that he probably had.

He raised turning on his heal to face the students. Remus could only stare at the Prince's back in curiosity.

Then Albus's voice rang out solidly, " Students I am pleased to inform you we have a new student in are midst. Please welcome Prince Darren Shan. Prince of all Vampires. Now don't worry he wont be sucking anyones blood. He will not be taking classes with the rest of you. In fact he will only be having supper with you all as a half vampire he needs to eat reguler food. Please make him feel welcome. "

The gasps that fallowed where unsurprising some students staring in wonder others in down right terror. The Prince ignored all of this giving the children in front of him a small bow.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." The room stopped dead and if Remus didn't no better he say very single one of them was blushing down to their toes.

He blinked he thought the prince didn't want to make friends?

"Don't be daft he's being diplomatic. He never said he would make friends in that little greeting did he?" Remus gave a small growl of exasperation, which caused the Prince and Larten both turned to look at him he reddened and looked away.

The voice in his head chuckling in amusement.

"Now that his highness has been introduced we will get to his sorting."

* * *

AN: please review they give me inspiration, which makes me update faster. Thanks for reading. 


	9. Fanatics have their dreams

**Title: I hope you know by now**

**Author: keg369**

**Gear: crossover **

**Pairings: None at this time.**

**Warnings: blood, guts, general mayhem, and a wee bit of language **

**Author's Note: I don't own Harry Potter or Darren Shan.**

* * *

Darren wrinkled his nose at the hat Professor McGonagall brought to him. She stood beside him not meeting his eyes. He guessed she was still embarrassed from the night before.

Darren really wasn't in the mood for this. The large mass of children staring at him made him self-conscious.

He was use to being in front of people he had gotten experience with that from performing for the Cirque du Freak. But he hadn't slept very well that day.

Mr. Crepsley had forced him into a coffin and he never slept very well in coffins not since the night he was buried. And worrying about all the things that could go wrong with just everything and knowing his luck they probably would.

"You have to put this on your head."

He looked at her curiously, "Why."

She blushed a little her face softening for a moment the frown slipping.

Darren thought she must have been quite pretty when she was younger. "It will sort you into the house that's best for you."

Darren looked down at the hat in her hands he very much doubted a hat knew what was best for him. But he bowed his head and the old thing was placed upon his brow.

The invasion on his mind was sudden and very unwelcome.

"**_My. My. That's quite the mental barrier you have there._**"

Despite the situation Darren couldn't help but chuckle, "_I bet you say that to all the half vampires._"

The hat chuckled out loud unknown to Darren. Making everyone else in the Great hall look at each other having never seen the hat do anything close to laughing.

"**_And a charmer too. You'll have to let me see at lest a little bit of your mind, sweetie, or else I can't sort you."_**

"_Sorry but there's no way in hell." _

Darren vaguely wondered if hats were supposed to call people sweetie. A mental picture of middle age waitress appeared in his head.

Then he was in a café. Looking up at the pretty middle aged women he was just picturing. The woman sat the coffee she was pouring down. And moved to set across from Darren looking at him with surprise.

After a moment she smiled at him looking rather pleased, "**_Never done it this way before. But. Mother did always say I should always try new things." _**

She was very cute blond hair, brown eyes, pink dress, and white apron. She sat her chin in her right hand leaning forward her matching pink nails clearly visible.

Darren willed himself not to panic glaring at her, _"Where are we? Who are you?"_

She chuckled again, **_" Somewhere between you and me I imagine. Since you wouldn't let me in we had to meet somewhere to get this done."_**

He tilted his head puzzled, "_So you pulled me out of my mind to talk to you here? Why do you look like…" _

"**_I simply grabbed on to the image it was close to the surface of your mind. So I didn't have to go to far in to get it. Didn't even brush your barriers. But the rest of this…_**" she waved her hand around the café **_"I had nothing to do with."_**

Darren leaned back in the leather seat of the booth, "_ok. So I just talk to you and you put me in one of the house's no peeking in my mind?" _

She nodded, "**_I must say you're quite a bit older than the children that usually come to the school._**" He glanced at his reflection in the window to find he no longer looked sixteen but the age he should. A hansom but at lest fairly normal looking man stared back at him not an annoyingly pretty teenaged boy. He blinked at his reflection. "**_Its how you see yourself. Do you not really look like this?"_**

He blinked at the hat, "_Not normally no." _It was then he realized fully he was speaking to a hat "_So you're a hat what's that like?" _

She shrugged **_" You get use to it_**." He chuckled and found himself liking the hat very much. "**_Maybe we can talk about me later Sweetie. But right now we don't have time I have to get you sorted. So I can get back to my beauty sleep_**."

Darren arched an eyebrow at the hat "_Beauty sleep_?"

The hat nodded "**_What do you think I do all year knit socks_**?"

Darren held his hands up in defense, "_You can do whatever you like in your own spare time."_

She tilted her head looking at him out of the corner of her eye, "**_So tell me about yourself?" _**

Darren shrugged, "_Not much to tell really. Half-vampire prince. My favorite food is pickled onions. I like wolves, spiders and snakes. Umm…"_

"**_Snakes_**?"

Darren looked into her eyes and sent a picture of Evra Von. "_One of my best friends_"

"**_I see. Please continue_**."

"_Well let's see I love to read and write there's not much else does it really matter? Can't you just put me somewhere_?"

For a moment she looked annoyed, "**_No that's not how this is done. I can usually narrow it down to two houses. And If I have trouble deciding I'll let you chose ok_**."

He sighed, _" I don't know what to tell you! I like puzzles! I love hunting with Mr. Crepsley! I… "_

"**_Hunting?"_**

"_Yes hunting. Hunting for anything really. Out smarting your prey it's the best feeling in the world."_ He blushed then he hadn't meant to lose his temper.

But her eyes had gotten calculating "**_I think I may know the house for you sweet prince_**."

"_Fine_" he said shortly for all he liked the hat this conversation was getting very old.

"**_All right then so it will have to be Slytherin!_** "

He opened his eyes to find the hall he had just left it. The wide eyes of children still staring at him.

As the hat was lifted from his head he heard the hat whisper, "**_Don't be a stranger sweetie." _**

He took a moment to right himself it wouldn't do for the act if he stumbled or something.

"**_What was that all about? It was like you weren't even in your body for a moment? I called and called but you didn't answer."_**

Darren almost smiled at the worry in Mr. Crepsley's tone "_Don't worry just had to meet a hat in a café."_

"_**What?"**_

"_Hat. Actually quite pretty, blond, you would like her. Nice conversationalist too until she started to pry a little to much." _

"_**Just tell me latter."**_

"Your highness." he looked at Professor McGonagall "You must go set with your house now." She motioned to the table farthest to his left.

He scanned it barely interested. When his eyes meet the boy he had meet the previous night. The one who reminded him of Steve the one named Draco. The lad's gray eyes were wide staring back.

A devilish smile worked its way on to his face. As he made a beeline for the dragon putting a swagger in his step this would be fun.

He came to a stop at occupied the bench opposite Draco. Not taking his eyes off Draco's he told the boy in the seat to move.

"Find somewhere else to set." The boy he had stopped behind couldn't get out of the set fast enough he tripped over his own feet. Darren caught him with one arm lifting him up and setting him back on his feet all with his eyes still locked with Draco's.

He sat down pushing aside the boy he had just moved dinner.

Mr. Crepsley lingered somewhere behind him more than likely hungry as hell they hadn't eaten since Vampire Mountain after all.

"Larten."

"Yes my lord?"

"Go socialize with your new friend… Master Hagrid was it? I will be fine."

The sifting of cloth behind him told that Mr. Crepsley had bowed. His footsteps were deafening as he walked away the entire room was silent as the dead.

He smiled his best smile at Draco, "So what's good to eat around here besides you?"

A pale shade of pink stained the boy's face at Darren's teasing. But after a moment the cool gray eyes became calculating. It would appear Draco knew Darren was just messing with him. The boy did have a brain after all.

The smirk was back, "Not much I'm afraid. The bread pudding is fair."

Darren looked at the plates that had appeared in front of him indifferently. reaching for the bread pudding. "So tell me about this house fixation everyone seems to have here. It was never explained to be properly."

Draco's smirk got wider making look like the bad boy he more than likely was. "Well Slytherin is the best of course only the best of the best end up here. Ravenclaw is ok I guess load of nerds they are. Hufflepuff bunch of wimps don't even worry about them. Gryffindor is just a bunch of meddling mudbloods that are lead by Harry Potter."

Darren arched an eyebrow he was supposed to be like this boy? " What pray tell is a mudblood and who is Harry Potter?"

Draco looked at him shocked, " You don't know who Harry Potter is!"

Darren gave him a dry look, "Imbecile. I would not have asked had if knew."

Draco's cheeks became pink once more, " Well Harry Potter defeated the Dark Lord fifth teen years ago. Its hard to believe you haven't heard about that."

Darren picked up a goblet taking a sniff before he sipped the buttery liquid.

"The only Dark Lord I know is my father. And I know for a fact he's still undead and kicking. So you'll have to be more specific."

Draco looked befuddled and then bit out in a low voice, "Lord Voldemort."

Darren's eyes sharpened on the boy in front of him, "_Mr. Crepsley."_

"_**What is it Darren?"**_

"Why is this boy telling me that the snake man we're suppose to be helping them fight is dead?"

"_**He 'died' a while back don't worry your pretty little head about it."**_

"Oh the Snake man I remember. Now answer my first question."

Draco looked a little angry he obviously wasn't use to being ordered around. But he answered nonetheless, " Mudbloods are flukes in the natural order of things. Don't have any magical parents to speak of. They should all just die."

Darren blinked at the hateful statement put a wig and contacts on him and he really was Steve.

He had an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach then. It was as if he had his best childhood friend back if not for just a little while. His heart rebelled at the thought. And he snarled at Draco who jumped back in surprise.

He quickly got himself back under control glancing at Draco. He had to cover this up some how, " I haven't feed in a while you see. No blood makes me a bit… would you care to join me in my rooms my coffin needs a good breaking in."

Draco was pale as a sheet and very frightened but managed to say "no… no thank you."

Darren nodded and got up "Larten we are leaving."

He walked quickly towards the door feeling as if the hounds of hell were after him.

"_**Darren what's wrong? You didn't eat hardly anything."**_

"_Nothings wrong I just_…" in his haste to leave he crashed into a girl.

He automatically grabbed her arms to stop her from falling. But he did so too hard and she cried out in pain the books she was carry falling to their feet.

Why had he not seen her! He loosened his grip and almost said he was sorry. Before remembering Vampire Princes do not say they're sorry. He looked down at the girls face to find two almost familiar brown eyes.

'_Debby_?' But the girl in front of him was certainly not Debby. The pale skin and very different features told him that much. But what was it with this place and reminding of people from his past this whole thing was just…was just he was very ready to go home.

The sent of blood penetrated his thoughts he focused on the girl in his hands once more there was a clean cut along her cheek. He glared at it he was so careless. His fingernails must have cut her.

Without thinking he licked the cut making sure to get as much of his salvia on it as possible. The girl gasp and he heard a lot of people yelling which he ignored.

He backed up letting her go licking his lips. The girl's blood tasted just like Draco's had. Normal for the most part but a little something extra.

The girl was fingering the cut with nicely shaped hands as it healed under her fingers.

"Its healed."

He bent down picked up her books deposited them in her arms.

He gave a small bow and practically ran out the doors leaving lots of very confused people in his wake.

* * *

AN: I tried to make this a lot longer. I hope you guys liked it. See you next time. 


	10. only people who take chances

**Title: I hope you know by now**

**Author: Keg369**

**Gear: crossover **

**Pairings: None at this time.**

**Warnings: blood, guts, general mayhem, and a wee bit of language **

**Author's Note: I don't own Harry Potter or Darren Shan. Thank you all so much for reviewing. And sorry this took so long to post but you know how it goes. **

* * *

"**_Darren! What the hell is wrong with you! What happened back there?"_** Larten felt panicked he didn't know what to do. And Darren wasn't talking he had locked himself in his room. Larten could hear Darren's strangled breathing and unnatural heart rate. Something was very wrong. "**_Please Darren open the door and tell me what's wrong. If you don't I'll break this door down…"_**

"_I don't know." _Larten blinked at the black and silver Victorian styled door. He didn't know? The sent of the wolf, Lupin, hit his nose all at once the human's scents Dumbledore and Snape came soon after. Larten hesitantly walked towards the main door of his and Darren's chamber to deal with them.

He opened the door to find Dumbledore with his hand up in the air posed to nock.

" Master Crepsley. Does his highness mind if we come in to have a little chat?" Larten watched the man carefully no good would come of this. The man's aura fairly screamed manipulator. Dumbledore was a puppet master as sure as Larten was a Vampire.

"I think it would be best if you came back another night. His highness is not feeling very well."

The man smiled his blue eyes becoming narrow, "But he is to start class tonight. And we simply must converse about his display in the great hall. I do believe we may have to talk about some sort of punishment."

Larten bit the inside of his cheek the blood that filled his mouth calmed him down a bit. "Then please come in." Larten opened the door wider moving out of the way of the men and wolf. He couldn't help but snarl at Snape. Luckily it was subhuman hearing the wolf gave him a look that mite have been a smile.

He motioned the wizards to the black couch taking a chair in front of them. " What do you believe I need to punish his highness for?"

Dumbledore drew in a breath before he began, " This morning I sent letters informing all the parents of my students of the Prince being here. I told them of all the security precautions so on and so fourth. And believe me I have had numerous owls back. I have been able to deal with all of their concerns. But what will I tell them once they hear from their sons and daughters that he bruised then licked one of their classmates."

Larten bit the inside of his cheek harder as he pretended to be surprised, " His highness was healing her. She should be honored after she got in his way."

Dumbledore's lips got thinner, " and the bruises she has two handprints from when he grabbed her. The school nurse can't heal them but then wounds inflicted by Magical creatures are tricky things aren't they."

"_I'm going to join the party."_

"_**Darren? Are you well now?"**_

"_I'll be fine the sooner this is over the sooner we can get out of here." _

"I was startled. Grabbing her so hard was a reflex. " All three wizards jumped as Darren walked in behind them he had taken off his cape and suit. Only in white shirt and black pants his hair was freshly brushed he looked as stunning as always. Larten stood up and gave a bow, which Darren nodded back at. " Larten please get me my school supply's they are on my vanity in my room."

"**_What are you doing?" _**

" _Don't worry I've got this covered. I don't want you gone. I just think we should demonstrate just how fast you can get my books." _

Larten smirked, "of course my lord."

As he left the room Darren was starting to set down. When Larten returned with the books Darren's backside was just hitting the seat cushion. The wizards looked so uneasy he thought for a moment they might say something. But Darren continued on as if nothing strange had occurred. "I hate to say I told you so. But I did."

Dumbledore raised a white eyebrow, "may I ask what you mean by that your highness?"

Darren snorted, "You know very well what I mean. I told you that me mixing with your students was a very bad idea. And now look what's happened a girl was needlessly harmed."

They all stiffened Dumbledore eyes became more calculating, " then I guess we have no choice you will have no contact with the other students. I will send the owls out in the morning."

" Then I speculate that will be all." Larten fought a smile at Darren's tone he was verbally waving them away.

"No it will not be all boy." Larten's eye locked on to Snape. The human was just so obstinate. Maybe Darren should seduce him he might be easier to deal with then.

"What else is there to be discussed pray tell? Have you changed your mind and want me to teach you something." Snape turned red once more. It was really an unbecoming shade on the man.

But his embarrassment didn't stop him from speaking, " you broke the rules of our agreement you harmed and drank blood from one of the students. As head of your house I demand you be punished."

**_"Act as if you don't know its wrong not to clean people you injure. I think you may have to do a bit of seduc…"_**

_"If you want to live much longer you wont finish that sentence. I am not seducing this man not now not ever. Is that clear."_

Larten sighed_ "**crystal."**_

" I cut her on my nails. I cleaned her. What do you take me for some savage?"

Dumbledore sighed, "I must agree with Professor Snape your highness."

As Darren blinked at them Larten looked at the wolf who's knuckles were turning white he obviously didn't agree with what was going on. Strange for him not to voice his disagreement Wolves were not known to take anything lying down.

"Fine. Larten punish me as you see fit." He looked at Darren in horror he couldn't be serous.

"_Just rough me up a bit. It will make them feel sorry for me and give us more leeway." _

"Please take off your shirt my lord. We wouldn't want to get blood on it."

Darren stood up and stripped the shirt off with practiced ease laying it on the chair he was just sitting on.

The wizards gasped as Darren's wiry muscled form was displayed his pale skin was almost glowing. The scars that crisscrossed every part of him stood out as some beautifully morbid artwork. Darren was distinctive in that way somehow making marks of pain glorious.

The Wolf was the only one to speak then, "What are you going too…"

Larten struck quickly breaking at lest five of Darren's ribs on the right side.

* * *

AN: so what do you guy's think? I know its short but… 


	11. have the best scars

**Title: I hope you know by now**

**Author: Keg369**

**Gear: crossover **

**Pairings: Remus and Tonks. Or is it?**

**Warnings: blood, guts, general mayhem, and a wee bit of language **

**Author's Note: I don't own Harry Potter or Darren Shan. Thank you all so much for reviewing. And sorry this took so long to post but you know how it goes. **

* * *

The sent of blood cut threw the air like a knife. It dribbled out of the Prince's mouth he coughed a little hacking really. Large tear like streams falling over his chin onto his chest flowing into one of the larger scars as if it were some sort of chanel. 

Remus didn't remember making it to his feet but somehow he found himself standing he took a step forward.

"Don't you dare move. That pup can take that and more."

So just Remus stood there watching the surreal scene play out. What surprised him the most was that he understood it.

" _Why its not necessary to harm him."_

"It's better this way. Punishing him by taking away time or making him do lines or something equally ridiculous gain's nothing. He'll heal and remember the pain. This is the way of wolves as well. You should know that." 

"_What if I don't want to know. It isn't human to allow children to be hurt."_

"What if they need to be hurt? There's been more than a few times you've wanted to…"

"_Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! I can't think straight!" _

The prince staggered a little then ripping him out of his little mental war. To his surprise the prince's guard took him gently by the shoulders guiding him back to the chair. The Prince looked at Albus dead in the eye no sign of pain what so ever wiping his mouth then.

He started moving his tongue in the most indecent way over his fingers. The image was extremely sensual. But it helped Remus decide. Remus was certain now he wasn't gay. All he could think about was Tonk's young mouth doing the same thing the prince's mouth was doing.

"Maybe we can take some lessons on how too incite bitches to rut with from him."

"_Please for the love of all that is holy shut up!"_

"Fine no need to get your fur all ruffled. By the way the pups talking again." 

"What was that?" the Prince gave him a strange look bordering on annoyance.

"I trust that will suffice. If not Larten may punish me further."

Remus blinked as Albus simply shook his head no, "No Your highness that shall suffice. So your lessons may commence tonight." Remus blinked at Albus how could he say all that so nonchalantly wasn't he supposed to be the great beacon of light to lead the Order?

And that lead Remus to another problem the Prince didn't like him at all by the looks of things how could he teach someone in a situation like this?

"This pup is not human he doesn't respect you because you don't seem strong." 

"Shall we start then?" the Prince was looking at him expectantly ignoring Snape and Albus. He stood there as if in complete control of the world.

Remus got the impression he could stay that way for hours just to spite those around him. His eyes were hard as rocks no give at all. The eyes of a man no boy had eyes like that not even Harry for all he'd seen or himself for that matter.

Remus straightened his back the wolf in him coming out before he could rein it in " If you're done showing off. Put your shirt on and fallow me. Your Highness. "

The Prince blinked once in surprise then an almost insane smile painted its way into existence on his face. "Lead the way Professor Wolf." The shirt was on his shoulders almost to quickly for Remus to fallow he left it unbuttoned crossing his scarred arms over his scarred chest.

Remus nodded once and walked towards the door concisely turning his back on the vampires. He opened the Victorian styled door striding purposely down the hall towards the Defiance Against the Dark Arts room. To his surprise the Prince and the Guard fell in on either side matching his pace.

The Guard Larten gave him a mischievous half smile "How do you stand being around humans so much? They're so incommodious."

Before Remus could answer the Prince bit out "You don't seem to mind their company when we're feeding."

The Guard snorted " But we don't actually have to talk to them just knock them out eat and your done. And I wasn't talking to you Princeling."

Remus blinked at the friendly banter he was aloud to witness he decided to accept it. Remus opened his mouth to say something to the effect of 'they are my friends' or ' why shouldn't I?' but what came out was "You get use to it. They are much better than those of my kind."

The Guard looked puzzled " You think so? I have met quite a few of your kind I would even go so far as to call them comrades. You lot are real handy in a pinch that's for sure. Nothing like seeing the look on someone's face when your mate turns into a big wolf and rips they're throat out." He chuckled then he was obviously very fond of that particular memory.

Remus coolly responded, " I've never met another Werewolf that could be trusted."

" Then why should we trust you?" the Prince wasn't looking at him instead focusing on the hall " Not that I do." the last was added like an after thought.

Why should they trust him? He had just said no one of his kind was worth anything the wolf inside him was strangely silent.

The Guard shrugged "Werewolves are just like Vampires some are out of control."

Remus reddened at the statement. Out of control like him. Then he paled realizing what the Vampire had said

" You've met Werewolves that can control themselves!"

The Guard studied him for a moment perhaps contemplating if he was serous or not. "Of Course you all must change at full moon of course. But I've met quite a few that don't go insane like yourself. How they gain control I know not as I am not a Werewolf and not privy to their secrets." The Vampire Smiled at him once more " Perhaps his highness will give you a clue as he is quite friendly with wolves after all. I'm sure they whisper things in to his ear in the deep night."

Remus looked shocked at the prince's profile "I thought you said you preferred Werewolves didn't exist?"

The Prince smirked " I do. But I never said anything about pure blooded wolves."

Remus almost missed the door to the dark arts room. He opened it hastily for some reason uncomfortable with the way the conversation had gone.

He stopped looking over the room he had once had so much fun in both as a student and a teacher.

He turned back to the Prince who was look at him with unfocused eyes as if day dreaming.

"Well your highness since you don't have your own wand yet…"

"My lord said that would not be required of me." What kind of a son called his father 'my lord'?

"But magic works best with your own…"

" Why would I wish to practice with something that will make it easier for me? I will become stronger encumbered."

Remus stared at the Prince truly confused luckily the Guard decided to elaborate, "Think of how great at spell casting he'll be once he gets his own wand."

Remus shrugged feeling it was best to leave this subject to rest, as he wouldn't be wining the argument.

" Then lets start at the beginning. I will do the spell with my wand and you will use my wand to repeat the spell." The prince nodded looking bored already.

Remus was half way threw his first spell before he realized he had just rudely left Albus and Snape sitting in the prince's room with out so much as a look.

But he couldn't help but smile Snape had to be so pissed.

* * *

AN: Hope you like. 


	12. shall i compare the to a summers day

**Title: I hope you know by now**

**Author: Keg369**

**Gear: crossover **

**Pairings: Remus and Tonks. Or is it? Not Hermione and Darren. Unless someone can talk me into it but I doubt it. Slash in up coming chapters. But I won't tell you who. **

**Warnings: blood, guts, general mayhem, and a wee bit of language **

**Author's Note: I don't own Harry Potter or Darren Shan. I took along time to update but I've had some family problems so no one has any right to be mad at me. Love you guys thanks for reading.**

* * *

"I can't believe it that was just mad!" Hermione fought the urge to tell Ron that saying the same thing over and over was not helping the situation any at all. She really, really hated it when he got like this. She got the feeling Harry did to as he was currently drilling a hole in the back of Ron's head with his eyes.

She touched her cheek in remembrance the Prince's cool tongue moving over her flesh. She shivered for what seemed the millionth time that night… It was late she needed to sleep but how could she?

She blushed thinking of the intense black eyes that had stared down at her. For one brief moment she had been held by a boy and no one else had mattered he had focused solely on her and she on him. Then he had licked her making her almost moan right there in the Great Hall she who had never been kissed. It would have been almost a fairy tale if she were any other girl that is.

Her sharp eyes had seen the pain and loneliness she had blinked and it was gone but she was sure it had been there. Harry's eyes looked just like that in his unguarded moments.

But the question was who did she remind him of? She frowned contemplating was it really her business? She rubbed her arms that weren't healing. She tried to think of everything she'd read about Vampires which was surprisingly very little. Her frown deepened her eyebrows furrowed. What could this mean?

"Hermione are you alright?" she blinked away her thoughts looking into Harry's endless green eyes.

"I'm fine Harry just thinking." Harry obviously didn't believe her as he was now frowning himself. But at lest he said nothing letting her have her lie.

"Oh dear." Hermione's head snapped to Madame Pomfrey who was chewing on her lip like Fang did with his bone looking very worried. Hermione wondered if this was the first time the Medwitch had come across something she couldn't heal before.

"It's all right Madame Pomfrey the bruises don't really hurt that much. I'm sure they'll heal on their own." She gave the woman what she hoped was a comforting smile. And was rather happy when it was returned.

"And what reason do you base that conclusion on Miss Granger?" she took a breath and did not turn around as she couldn't guarantee that she wouldn't glare at him. It wouldn't be proper to glare at a Professor. Harry and Ron how ever had not such qualms. Both Glairing hatefully in the direction Professor Snape's voice had came from.

"Is there no change Poppy?" Hermione turned to stare at Professor Dumbledore. Why would she still be here if there was?

"None at all they are just bruises. But no matter what I do to them they will not…" Professor Dumbledore nodded studying Hermione for moment she hated when he did that it made her feel so self-conscious.

"Miss Granger if you would fallow me please. I believe I know of someone who will have an idea. Poppy please come as well."

"We are coming too." Harry was looking very angry his green eyes hard as granite what he had said was clearly a statement. Professor Dumbledore's eyes got a strange look and then he suddenly looked very tired.

"Very well." Professor Snape opened his mouth undoubtedly to protest but shut it soon after looking strangely chastised.

When they arrived in front of the DADA's room she got a strange tingling feeling in her stomach. Like before a big test she knew she would pass.

Three very different eyes stared at them as they entered the room. The first ones were Lupin's warm brown the second were a pair she'd never seen a strange color of pale blue that watched her with slight interest as one might a Television program when they had nothing else to do.

The last pair where the eyes she'd been thinking about for the last Half-hour. The Vampire Prince she hadn't believed Harry and Ron when they had told her at first but standing here looking at him it was as clear as day and she wondered how she could ever have doubted.

The only problem was he looked less than pleased to see her. In fact he was looking at her as if he had told her specifically to stay away from him and she had done so just to spite him. She became angry at the thought sure he was pretty but that didn't give him the right to be prissy. At last he turned his eyes away from her eyes locking on Professor Dumbledore.

" We settled this." Cold every thing about him was cold.

" Your highness Miss Granger's arms are still not healed and we thought you might have some idea as to what to do about…" She jumped as a low growl began to issue from the prince she briefly thought of Lupin's wolf form.

"My lord." The growling stopped abruptly the prince looking even more frustrated. He crossed his arms looking down his nose as them and she was very distinctly reminded of Malfoy.

He then sighed," Girl. Come here." Hermione watched carefully his face held no expression he wasn't even looking at her. She looked at Professor Dumbledore who nodded at her to go but she wasn't so sure she looked back at the prince who seemed to be studying Harry. But when she didn't come to him after a few more moments he looked at her and she could tell right away he wasn't use to being disobeyed.

She mustered up her dignity and bit out, "My name is Hermione Granger. Not girl." He looked surprised for a moment but then her heart sped up as a sensual smile made its way on to his face. She preferred the indifference at lest he didn't look like he was going to eat her.

"Well then _Hermione_. Would you please come over here. So I may _inspected _your body…I mean wounds."Hermione was beyond shocked she had never been spoken to like this he was… she tightened her lips. Trying not to blush as she walked forward.

"Hermione!" She barely heard Harry's voice as she blinked up at the Prince.

"Show me." Glad she was wearing an under shirt as she pulled her white shirt off her shoulders to show the black hand prints he had left on her white skin when she looked back up at him she almost stepped back. His eyes were full of pride and relish.

He was proud he had done this! She made a move to pull her shirt back up feeling very vulnerable. But quicker than she could see his hands were on hers. She looked back up at him fearfully.

"I can not heal this but do not worry it will heal. Be proud this kind of beauty only comes along every so often sometimes never." He had a wishful look on his face his eyes glazed.

"Beauty?" he smiled shaking his head

"You are injured but still beautiful that is best kind of beauty. So beautiful and fragile." His right hand came up brushing her hair away from her face. And her heart stopped beating "You will make some human very happy one day. The lucky bitch." He retracted his hands and the spell was broken.

Her heart started to beat and she could breath again. She sank weakly to her knees looking up into his endless black eyes.

Then finally she realized ,"Your mad. Aren't you."

He stared down at her happily a teasing smile on his lips, "Clever little witch." As he began to laugh she heard the howling of a wolf. But there were no wolves in the Forbidden Forest.

* * *

**AN: Don't worry another chapter is coming soon. I've already started and believe me it's a lot longer.**


	13. You're only young once

**Title: I hope you know by now**

**Author: Keg369**

**Gear: crossover **

**Pairings: Remus and Tonks. Or is it? Not Hermione and Darren. Unless someone can talk me into it but I doubt it. Slash in up coming chapters. But I won't tell you who. **

**Warnings: blood, guts, general mayhem, and a wee bit of language **

**Author's Note: Ok, when someone goes to Japan and says to their sister its ok for her to barrow their laptop wile their gone that does not mean said sister can take it to Boston for a few months right! anyway here it is. **

**

* * *

**Well the girl currently crumpled at his feet was an unexpected twist. 

What's more was his pack was here. They had apparently followed him all the way from Vampire Mountain.

But back to the task at hand, he could be proud of his pack's tracking skills later; first he had to deal with two very angry human boys. Darren for the most part had met very few people in his Vampire life that he immediately liked much less stand. But he could help but like these two boys as they swooped in putting themselves between Hermione and Darren. No fear for their own lives just the safety of their friend. Or it could be just one big act.

"What did you do to her!" the black haired boy's narrowed green eyes promised death and pain if Darren didn't speak quickly. It was strange to see such conviction on one so young. Messy blue black hair, above average features, and of course the eyes made the boy quite a catch.

"Tell us now." Darren removed his black eyes from the boy's green ones. To study the red head who had his arm rapped protectively around Hermione. The boy was good looking in the way Mr. Crepsley was. Not good looking, but somehow very attractive. He gave the red head a half smile only to get a nice blush and a frown in return. Unlike Snape the boy's blush made him more striking. "Answer me! What did you do to her!"

The young man took a step forward as if to physically take maters into his own hands a wand had in the mean time made its way into his hand apparently the green-eyed boy didn't like being ignored.

Darren leisurely turned his head to give the boy his undivided attention, "And you are?" everyone in the room besides Mr. Crepsley and Darren looked surprised.

The boy looked taken aback for a moment then his glare returned, "Harry Potter. Now what did you do to her!"

Darren arched an eyebrow then blinked for a moment in actual surprise then started to laugh again when he had got himself under control the looked the boy dead in the eye, "So your the one who supposedly killed…" he crossed his right arm over his stomach and brought his left hand up to his chin as if in deep thought taping his lip lightly, "What was his name again Larten?"

Mr. Crepsley gave a short bow before he answered, "Voldemort. My lord."

"Yes, yes the snake man." the boy look bewildered for a moment. So Darren continued, "When you were a baby yes?"

Harry's eyes narrowed, "Not me my mother." His chin inched up in pride face having taken on a strange look. Well if Darren's mom had "killed" an unbeatable dark lord then he would have been proud of her too. And Darren still needed to get the whole story on this Voldemort fellow. That could be solved easily enough latter.

"_**Be rid of them Darren. This is drawing far too much attention to us. Damn that Dumbledore."**_

Darren smirked at Mr.Crepsley's exasperated tone. And bit back a sarcastic,_ "Yes Master."_

As Mr. Crepsley snorted Darren mused over what to do with five humans that had invaded his tutoring. The mother card seemed to be the best way to make the boy in front of him mad, considering his insistence that she was the one who defeated the snake guy. But should he? He needed them to leave but what would be the best way?

He hated to go ragging on anybody's mother but… it might stop any further curiosity from the girl as well. As interesting as she was. It would not do to form such an attachment never mind the fact she seemed to be wonderfully mad.

Darren loved crazy people when they weren't trying to kill him of course. Well he should say that there were some crazy people he didn't like. You had to be a certain kind of crazy; loony but nice… and he was getting way off topic.

The point was what to do? If he reassured them that the girl was fine just in shock or something he'd come across as to nice. The green-eyed boy was moving in on him still. Darren sighed, what… he couldn't help but smile perfect. The prefect idea, nothing cleared a room better than acting like your going to eat someone.

The boy stopped short seeing Darren's smile watching him warily. Darren took a step forward in turn the boy took a step back like they were dancing.

"I bet your blood tastes wonderful. I'd stake my fangs on it. Your mother being _so_ powerful she must have passed on some." Darren purred all this as he stalked closer to Harry letting his very real hunger for blood pass into his voice.

It was really to easy the boy turned red then began to stammer, "You…you can't…." Darren had only little sips here and there. Suddenly there was no act at all in his heart. He wanted this boy's blood he was sure it would be wonderful. He could almost see the sweet life giving. Oh! Gods of Vampires it was sure to be orgasmic!

Suddenly teeth where at the back of his neck in a strong vice just enough to break skin. Soon he felt his cold blood run down his back as strong arms wrapped around his own pressing him firmly against a leanly muscled chest. He snarled once at the offender and tried to pull his arms free.

"_**Darren! You will stop this juvenile behavior now! No child of mine is going to dishonor my teachings in such a way. To lose yourself like this is shameful! Darren! Darren! For the gods sake the boy's blood is poison! Why are you kicking up such a fuss!" **_slowly Darren's mind came back to him leaving only hurt pride and curiosity for a few moments he had lost himself completely. He could never remember his bloodlust being so bad.

He glanced back up at Harry who was glaring at a pale Snape that seemed to have jumped in front of he boy. That was strange the man didn't seem the type to put his life on the line for others. Was Harry one of his favorite students perhaps? Or maybe something more? Darren wrinkled his nose, if the older man was taking advantage of the teen Darren was going to kill him out right. He couldn't stand that… the boy, Harry, couldn't be more than sixteen. Not that Darren didn't find Homosexuality to be natural he was inclined toward it himself thinking back to the sticky fumbling with Steve all the times they spent the night with each other but… if Harry had been say twenty. Darren wouldn't have given a flying fuck as to what he and the much older man where up to at night.

Why was he thinking about this anyway wasn't he trying to stay uninvolved? He rolled his eyes thinking back to when he was that age. Sixteen! By the gods He'd thought himself so grown up. Darren shook his head or at lest tried to as Mr. Crepsley's teeth were still firmly imbedded in his neck.

"_Let go I'm fine now." _Mr. Crepsley responded by detaching himself from Darren. Darren slowly turn his head looking into the Vampire's eyes what he found was disappointment, concern, anger, and a strange look of regret. Darren gave Mr. Crepsley a stiff nod, "_I'm sorry I don't know what came over me." _

A tight smile worked its way on to Mr. Crepsley's face. Letting Darren know the mater was dropped for now.

'_**Strange that these to are so protective over the girl when they have each others love sent all over each other.'**_ Darren's eyes snapped back forward the red head was looking worriedly at Harry, who was looking at Darren with something close to revulsion. The girl was watching him too her eyes now clear looking as if he were some sort of puzzle for her to take apart. Snape's face was expressionless, Lupin looked fidgety and out of place he vaguely wondered if he too knew Harry and the red head where… well it the very lest messing around.

Dumbledore however looked round the room at each face eyes twinkling as if his master plan was coming to be. Oh how he already hated the man.

"Leave." Everyone just blinked at Darren. Silence stretched on at his abrupt statement. Darren suddenly exhausted of all deceit and lies he promptly turned his back to them walked back to the desk he had been practicing on picked up Professor Wolf's wand giving it a few swishes.

"Your highness." He growled at Dumbledore's voice still giving him his back.

"Dumbledore my lord is tired, hungry, and as been ordered from the only home he has ever known. You will stop this now the girl is fine. My lord came here to learn not be hounded by children." Behind Darren Dumbledore sighed as Lupin came round front a understanding look on his face No pity just understanding he felt an unexpected camaraderie with the Wolf. The Wolf apparently knowing what it's like to have leave just as Darren did.

"We will take our leave it is far passed the students bedtime." Darren snorted at the old man trying to make it sound like it was his idea to leave.

"But Professor!" the boys said it in unison sounding rather comical

"Harry, Ron let it go I'm fine I just…overreacted." Darren closed his eyes letting the girls calm voice wash over him.

"But Hermione!" the red head's voice, Ron, whined

"Ronald! I said I'm fine really! We should be in bed we have class tomorrow!" with that he here her stomp to the door flinging it open exiting letting the door pound the wall with a loud gong sound.

"_A rare girl indeed_."

"This isn't over." He rolled his eyes at Harry's threat.

"Do they know?"

" What do you mean?" confusion laced the boy response.

He turned his head the looking deep into the green eyes then moved them to Ron looking him up and down. "That you like boys." Ron turned into a tomato in the blink of an eye. He glanced back to Harry to find him a similar shade. He smirked turning back to Lupin who was looking disappointed… so the Wolf did know.

"Potter! Weasley! Get to your rooms now!" the tone in Snape's voice made even Darren jumped a little on the inside of course. "How dare you! You little…"

"Severus!" Dumbledore's voice was so sharp Darren suspected it was backed up by a mental punch. "Good night your highness we will now take our leave." Darren snorted as he swished the wand again.

'_Good riddance_.'


	14. Sleep keeps us sane

**Title: I hope you know by now**

**Author: Keg369**

**Gear: crossover **

**Pairings: Remus and Tonks. Or is it? Not Hermione and Darren. Unless someone can talk me into it but I doubt it. Slash in up coming chapters. But I won't tell you who. **

**Warnings: blood, guts, general mayhem, and a wee bit of language **

**Author's Note: trying to get these out fast and make them longer but I don't have to much time right now but I will update when I can please review.**

* * *

"This is ridiculous. You know it is… why are you not talking to me!" 

Larten glared at his apprentice it was about five minutes to sunrise the night had been long and eventful and the boy was just making his headache worse.

'_**I couldn't agree more don't talk out loud someone may well be listening.'**_ He glanced at one of the paintings in the room the girl in it looked frightened. Blue eyes wide at being caught staring.

Darren sighed then flopped down on their sofa leaning his head back on a small black cushion '_This is so troublesome.'_

"_**If it were not we wouldn't know it was real."**_ Darren snorted putting both hands behind his head turning slightly away from Larten.

"_Strange. Snape's behavior he was rather protective over those two boys." _Larten studied Darren's profile for a moment.

"_**Perhaps he relates to their… vocation. It is not uncommon to try protecting those like you. Although it is strange they were not aroused by you." **_Darren turned slightly to look curiously at Larten puzzlement clear in his eyes. " _**I stand by what I said earlier they have each others love stink all over them. And you are avoiding the issue, avoiding what's really on your mind."**_

Darren turned away again rolling full over on to his side. His hair slid down revealing the pale skin with the angry marks from Larten's teeth.

"_And what issue am I avoiding?"_

Larten smiled, _**"Why your blood lust got the better of you."**_

Darren's back muscles tensed, "_I'm guessing you know the answer. Why is his blood 'poison' by the way?"_

Larten leaned back turning his head to study the painting of the blue-eyed girl. "_**It is simple, Power." **_The girl was still looking very frightened her silk green dress was being crushed in her hands creating ugly wrinkles._** "That boy has a connection to a power… It flows through his veins with his blood. He has been altered in some way I would have to study him more to know just how… but we should not try to harm him or drink from him for obvious reasons. Simply don't think of his blood and your blood lust should not take hold again. Well unless he gets cut in front of you… that and I smelled Snake. Not unlike your friend Erva Von. And I know you are aware of how poisonous snake blood is to us Vampires. The boy is like the sweetest tasting fruit that also happens to kill its eater, strange no?" **_

"_Why do they keep saying Voldemort is dead?" _Larten looked away from the fidgeting girl for his reply Darren had rolled over and was looking straight at him giving him his complete attention.

"_**He was thought to be dead kill by young Harry Potters' mother. But he crawled way somehow by using dark magic to split his soul into pieces. As long as at lest one these pieces remain he will not die. Not an easy foe to be sure." **_He smiled despite himself ,_"__**should be an excellent fight."**_

Darren rose an eyebrow at him snorting, "_How do you know all this."_

Larten allowed his smile to widen_**, "Mr. Tall has his ways." **_Darren nodded in understanding looking thoughtful. Larten watched Darren closely wanting to judge his reaction to Larten's next question,** "May I ask what you intend with that girl?"**

Darren didn't even blink still looking lost in thought then answering, "_I intend nothing. She is similar to Debbie but… I like her, however as I said I intend nothing I would like to be friends, I think. But this façade we are currently involved in makes that quite impossible."_

Larten frowned, "_**Just friends?" **_strangely hoping Darren had taken an interest in someone. The girl was young likely to be inexperienced a good starter affaire for the young half Vampire.

Darren frown a little himself wrinkling his nose, "_Mr. Crepsley you do realize I'm turning thirty in a few mouths? The girl can't be more then sixteen if that."_

Larten smiled at his charge, "_**Darren my father was forty when he married my seventeen year-old mother." **_

Darren snorted, "_Oh what an excellent example of a good relationship. I assume their marriage was arranged. And Leaches where still being used to cure the plague when you where born so… "_

Larten fought the urge to smack the boy over his head and moved on to another subject before he submitted to his urge. "_**Enough of this talk Darren we best go to sleep it has been a long night. Its nearly eight o'clock! In the names of the gods' boy! The things I do for you! "**_ Darren did not need to be told twice the boy was up and pealing off his shirt in the time it takes for a human to blink.

Larten stood up as well fully intending to make the coffin in his room his new best friend. When the door came open suddenly Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall, the Wolf and a rather 'interesting' looking woman he had never seen before. All staring at the area behind Larten.

He turned his head in interest to see what was so fascinating. Darren had stopped dead just inside his room pants zipper more than half way down shirt carelessly thrown at his feet. Looking at the new additions to the room with a startled deer in the headlights look before getting it under control giving, the humans pulse wolf, a look that could freeze hell.

Larten fought a chuckle as Darren, not bothering to say a word, turned kicking the door shut as he went. the doors' wood cracked and moaned giving way actually breaking. A large piece merely hanging all in all the once beautiful door was rather sad looking now.

He turned back to the invaders far to tired to care why they where here as long as they got out quickly.

The strange woman came forward and much to Larten's dismay opened her mouth, "I am Dolores Jane Umbridge senior undersecretary to…"

Larten inturped before the womans voice could become even more annoying, "That is great Love. but his highness is not takeing vistors at this time please come back at a reasonble hour."

The woman's face flushed burgundy before yelling in a shrill somewhat girlish voice, "Reasonable hour this is a…"

Larten cut her off again becoming truly annoyed, " For humans maybe but we are not. You insult us by even sugesting to meet at this hour and do not worry I will tell my King of this effrontery. Good day Professor Wolf."

The Wolf stumbled out a 'sleep well' as Larten flickerd out of the room closeing the door behind him.

* * *

AN: please review! 


	15. Chapter 15

Hello Everyone,

Well as you can see this is not a chapter… I'm sorry but my editor pointed out a plot bunny that started to drive me crazy. I will post some more of the story however it may be short as I'm basically I'm rewriting some of what I've written for my great big update that was years in the making. So I apologize for getting hopes up then not delivering.

Again I'm very sorry,

EnforcerKaleil


End file.
